Salga Conmigo!
by x-TurquoiseMoon-x
Summary: -..M-me gustas... salga conmigo!... por favor-dijo Eren. Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que Levi contestó-Bien, salgamos. -E-enserio? El mayor sólo asintió con la cabeza. Que pasará con su relación en adelante? Eren x Levi (Ereri). Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Wiii! segunda historia que hago de ellos x3 _

_Esta vez quise hacer uno un poquito mas largo, tal vez de 3 capítulos_

_claro si les gusta lo sigo :3_

_**Pareja:** Eren x Levi (Uke!Levi)_

_**Serie:** Shingeki no Kyojin (no me pertenece, obvio)_

_**Advertencias:** claramente Yaoi owo_

_Espero les guste nwn_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-H-heichou! espere!-dijo el chico de ojos verdes corriendo hacia el más pequeño

-Que quieres?-el nombrado se dio media vuelta para mirar al otro

-Uhm.. h-hay algo que.. quiero decirle-dijo desviando la mirada

-Esta bien ,dilo-dijo casi ignorándole

-S-sí.. ehm.. bueno-el pobre Eren no sabía como ni por donde empezar su próxima oración

-Apúrate mocoso, que tengo que entregar estos papeles a Irvin- dijo frunciendo el ceño más de lo que estaba

-..M-me gustas...-dijo por fin, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas

Hubo un incómodo silencio, los segundos parecían horas para Eren, hasta que finalmente escuchó la voz del mayor

-Y?

-..C-como que "y"?-dijo levantando la mirada, algo confuso por esa simple letra que acababa de pronunciar

-Que sacas con decírmelo? Quieres algo al respecto?-Hasta en esos momentos Levi seguía con su rostro sin expresión, aunque en verdad se había sorprendido por esa confesión

-Ehm.. salga conmigo!... porfavor-dijo cerrando nuevamente los ojos, hacer todo eso le hacía desesperarse, desde hace más de una hora tenia el corazón acelerado decidiéndose si decirle o no, y ahora que ya estaba frente a él, probablemente sus latidos fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes como para que el otro los escuchara.

Pasaron unos 5 segundos luego de lo último dicho por el menor, hasta que Levi contestó- Bien, salgamos

-E-enserio!?-dijo el ojiverde, llegaban a brillarle los ojos de sólo pensar que le dió una pequeña luz de esperanza

El mayor sólo asintió con la cabeza

Desde ese día, comenzaron a "andar juntos", por que era demasiado pronto para decir que son novios.  
A veces Eren iba en busca de Levi para ir a taparle los ojos por detrás y tratar de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero siempre era rechazado. Y las mínimas veces Levi iba por Eren a decirle algún lugar lindo donde ir, en el poco tiempo libre que tenían, aunque para el sargento fuese más un paseo que una cita.

Habían pasado unas tres semanas desde que se le confesó y su relación no tardo en ser un rumor para los demás soldados. Se hacían preguntas como:

¿Por qué Eren se veía más feliz de lo usual?

¿Por qué Eren estaba más empalagoso con Levi?

y una de las más importantes:

¿Por qué Levi no le castigaba?

Después de todo, si el pelinegro era tan solo tocado con un pétalo, podía quitarte alguna parte del cuerpo, o al menos eso decía su mirada. Pero decían algunos que era constantemente abrazado por el ojiverde, y que éste solo lo alejaba enojado pero sin un solo golpe.  
También los castigos por hacer mal algún trabajo habían disminuido. O tal vez solo eran menos crueles. Algo pasaba entre ellos y nadie lo podía deducir aún. Excepto los más cercanos a Levi, y algunos otros que lo decían a la ligera como si no fuese cierto.  
Casi al instante en que se difundían los rumores,fue molestado por Jean, diciendo que sabía de un principio que era un masoquista y homosexual, entre otras estupideces, pero termino riendo Eren cuando le dijo-Sabes algo? Los caballos no hablan, asi que mantén tu maldita boca cerrada y anda a comer pasto- Para su suerte, Jean fue tomado por los brazos de Sasha y Connie para que no ocurriese una pelea en medio del entrenamiento.

Por otra parte, Hanji también comenzó a molestar al temible sargento.

-Nee Levi ~ El otro día te vi junto con Eren-dijo Hanji con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo que expresión haría el otro

-...-parecía que no prestaba atención mas que a los papeles que tenia al frente suyo

-Que hacías con él tan lejos de los establos?

-Que te importa psicópata-dijo sin verle

-Me pareció haberlos visto abrazados, acaso son novios o algo? -dijo sonriendo más solo para molestarle

-Te estás volviendo más ciega, necesitas lentes nuevos-dijo tratando de no enojarse

-Y dime-dijo ignorando la respuesta- quien es el pasivo? Él? o tal vez.. tú? digo, por la estatura hahaha ~

No tardó en pronunciarse una vena en la frente de Levi- Maldita loca..-dijo levantando sus manos hacia Hanji como para ahorcarla o algo parecido, pero entonces entró Irvin.

-Perdón, interrumpo algo?-dijo mirando a Levi que ya tenía agarrada a Hanji de su camiseta

-Ah no es nada es solo que Levi tiene nov-hmpffph-no pudo terminar su frase porque Levi le había tapado la boca, mientras maldecía el montón de gérmenes que tendría Hanji en su boca y que se le pegarían en sus limpias y purificadas manos

-Que cosa tienes Levi?-dijo sonriendo

-No es nada-dijo disimulando un leve sonrojo mientras limpiaba sus manos con un pañuelo de emergencias que siempre llevaba.

-Si tu lo dices..- se sentó junto con ellos y luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar- Hanji, necesito que entregues esto a la policía militar, puedes cierto?

-Claro ~ ya terminé con lo mío- dijo y se levantó para partir con el paquete en su mano, dejando a Irvin y Levi solos

-Asi que...-comenzó el rubio- estás saliendo con Eren?

-Acaso crees lo que dijo esa loca?-supuso que había escuchado la conversación antes de entrar

-No es por que lo dijo ella, si no porque yo también me di cuenta

-Bueno, y que tiene?

-Levi, esto no es algo que se pueda pasar por alto, no para mí-dijo ya mas serio

-Tch..-dijo mirando hacia la ventana, ya quería irse a dormir, estuvo toda la tarde en esa habitación leyendo, respondiendo, botando y enviando papeles, documentos, y otras cosas para todas partes

-Yo se muy bien que te llegan cartas diariamente de las mujeres de la ciudad (y también algunos hombres) , ya sean anónimos o no, que confiesan su amor por ti, y nunca en mi vida he visto que le aceptes a alguien. Por qué a Eren sí?

-Tanto te importa lo que pase en mi vida Irvin?-dijo fastidiado

-Como no va a importarme?-dijo acercando su mano a la del otro, la cual se movió para evitarlo

-Que insinúas?

-Nada, solo me preocupo por el Levi que antes dormía junto a mí

-Sabes que eso es del pasado-dijo algo enojado y se levantó dispuesto a irse. Otra vez estaba sacando ese tema, que acaso no le había quedado claro la última vez? Él no sentía nada por ese rubio, sólo se dejó llevar hace muchos años por la adolescencia y en algunos casos bajo efectos de alcohol. Estaba seguro que el de ojos azules solo quería seducirlo, provocarlo, o tal vez desahogarse con él, pero él no es una puta ni un juguete, claro que no.

-Aún te queda trabajo por hacer-dijo cuando el otro se acercaba a la puerta

-...-lo ignoró. Ya estaba saliendo hasta que volvió a hablar

-Sientes algo por él no?-dijo viendo como el pelinegro se detenía, pero luego siguió, dejándole sin respuesta alguna.

.

Por otro lado Eren tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien. Mikasa apenas se enteró de los rumores y de que ella misma haya visto alguna escena sospechosa fue a preguntarle.

-Mikasa estoy muy cansado ahora como para responder tu listado de preguntas

-Si, todos estamos cansados, vamos a dormir, si?-dijo Armin tratando de convencer a la media asiática para ayudar a su amigo

-..Bueno. Pero antes solo te diré que no es bueno que te involucres con ese enano

-Dejáme vivir mi vida, si estoy saliendo con él o no, no debería importarte

-Claro que me importa Eren, somos una familia. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti

-Pero no me digas lo que debo hacer o no, lo que es bueno o no, puedo elegir por mí mismo-dijo esta vez acelerando el paso sólo para alejarse de ella y luego desapareció de la vista de sus amigos a la vuelta de una esquina. Se quedaron un rato allí hasta que la mujer rompió el silencio

-...Tu que crees Armin?-dijo finalmente la pelinegra

-Que cosa?

-Estará saliendo con ese gruñón?

-... Es probable. Pero no le hagas problemas a Eren, si está feliz eso es lo que importa. Y tampoco hables mal del Sargento-dijo algo más asustado por el atrevimiento de la chica al tener tantos apodos para Levi

.

El ojiverde terminó por ir afuera en vez de su cama, quería tomar aire fresco, ver las estrellas y relajarse un poco. Tener que lidiar con la protectiva de Mikasa era muy molesto para él

-Qué haces aquí?

Reconoció de inmediato esa voz, se dio la vuelta y vio a Levi que iba hacia él

-Nada, descanso un poco-dijo y luego lo miró ya al lado suyo

-No te duermas tarde, mañana tenemos que entrenar de nuevo-dijo mirando un punto inexistente en el horizonte

-Lo sé. Y usted por que vino?

-La misma razón que la tuya, supongo

-Ya veo

Quedaron un rato en silencio, pero era tranquilo ese silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas moverse en los árboles producto del leve viento que había, y algunos grillos que cantaban en esa noche de luna llena.  
Eren volvió a ver al mayor, que seguía viendo hacia algún otro lado.  
Algo dudoso, movió su mano temerosamente hacia la del mayor para luego rozarle suavemente y entonces entrelazar sus dedos.  
Era la primera vez que le tomaba la mano, estaba algo fría, pero suave. Era tan romántica esa escena que llegó a imaginarse que podría darle su primer beso esa noche, pero entonces el pelinegro habló

-Te lavaste las manos?-dijo mirándole seriamente

-Mm.. hace unas dos horas?, p-pero no he tocado nada sucio-dijo tratando de convencerle de que estaban limpias, pero entonces vio que retiró su mano y se limpió con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo

El hombre más obsesionado con la limpieza, a veces podía ser cruel

.

Una vez de que el sargento iba dispuesto a dormir a su impecable cama, justo afuera de su puerta se encontró con la hermana de Jaeger

-Que quieres?-dijo Levi yendo directo al grano. Sabía que su presencia no podía ser nada bueno

-Vengo a hablar de Eren-dijo completamente seria

-Cuando no-dijo sarcásticamente mirando a otro lado

Mikasa se le acercó, enfrentando la aterradora mirada del más bajo

-Te advierto, que si se te ocurre herir el corazón de mi hermano, no dudaré en matarte-dijo decisivamente

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y entonces respondió- Yo no tomo decisiones a la ligera, si estoy con Eren no es por jugar con él ni nada así, que te quede claro-dijo dispuesto a entrar a su habitación, pero la chica lo detuvo

-Cual es tu objetivo de todo esto?

-Tengo que tener alguno acaso?

Finalmente abrió la puerta y cerró dejando a Ackerman sola en el pasillo. ¿Que quería decir que no tuviese algún objetivo? Almenos debía tener una razón, si no tenía intenciones de herir a su querido hermano, ¿que sacaba con todo esto? Entonces las miles de preguntas desaparecieron de su mente, siendo reemplazados por algo muy simple, pero inverosímil para la chica.

Tal vez, quería enamorarse de él.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_ Bueno que les parecio? :D diganme si quieren su continuación x3 (podría haber lemon al final e/ / /e)_

_los reviews son inmensamente agradecidos ;w;_

_muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esto _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos! Y miles de abrazos a los que siguen esta historia :D_

_Hablando de seguir, aquí está la continuación x3_

_Éste es algo más largo que el anterior _

_Perdón por la tardanza, espero que con el siguiente no me tarde mucho, por que ya lo tengo algo avanzado_

_Hay unas cuantas advertencias que debo decir; Irvin interfiere en este capitulo, pero no lo odien ni me odien a mi ;W; tiene sus razones que serán explicadas en este mismo capitulo owo; y bueno unas cuantas groserías de el educado Levi XD_

_Bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo leer_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses y la relación entre Levi y Eren era una de esas cosas tan obvias que no hay para qué preguntar. A pesar de todo ese tiempo, el pelinegro seguía sin dar señales de cariño o afecto, aunque si le aceptaba un poco más los abrazos, pero nada más.

Lo peor de todo era cuando Eren necesitaba tocar al mayor, y tenía ganas de hacerlo, de tirarlo y hacerlo suyo, pero siempre se lo negaba, con algún golpe que lo dejaba noqueado o sólo una mirada que predecía su muerte próxima. Siempre lo rechazaba, aunque estuviesen completamente solos, o desnudos en las duchas.  
Aún no ganaba su corazón, aún no podía conquistarlo, aún no podía hacer que le correspondiese. Después de todo, empezaron a salir por el amor de uno, no de ambos.  
Eso hacía entristecer al menor, le hacía pensar a veces que en verdad su pequeño Leviciento nunca llegaría a amarle, pero siempre después de eso ocurría algún milagro de parte de Levi, eran pequeños detalles, que en verdad le daban esperanza al chico titán. Una vez sus ojos se encontraron en medio de el almuerzo, y el más bajo había desviado la mirada. El hecho de que lo mirara era de enorme importancia para el ojiverde, ya que el sargento siempre miraba solo su comida mientras comía y luego se iba. Y cuando había evitado el contacto visual juró haber visto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. A veces podía llegar a ser muy tierno, aunque nadie lo pensara, sólo Eren.

.

-Me voy-dijo Eren yendo hacia Levi y dándole la espalda a los caballos que estaban listos para partir

-No vayas a transformarte por cualquier estupidez, entendiste mocoso?

-Sí-dijo y luego le abrazó fuertemente- me extrañaras?

-Lo dudo-dijo separándole, ya habían pasado 3 segundos, más allá de eso no podía llegar

-Yo si, pensaré todo el tiempo en ti-dijo sonriéndole

-..No lo hagas, te vas a distraer y te pueden matar- dijo tratando de disimular un pequeño sonrojo

-Trataré, pero creo que me será imposible-dijo regalándole de nuevo otra sonrisa.

¿Como podía ese rostro hacer una curva tan bella en su boca? pensaba Levi. Sólo provocaba que se sintiese más raro por dentro.

-Oye Eren, apúrate que ya nos vamos-gritó Connie desde su caballo

-Ya voy- dijo corriendo hacia los caballos y luego se despidió con la mano de lejos- Adiós Heichou!

-..Adiós-dijo casi en un susurro.

Los altos mandos comenzaron a encargar a Eren salir más seguido a las expediciones, o viajes por la ciudad, y como a Levi le tenían trabajos "más importantes" según los de mayor rango, no podía ir para vigilar al chico titán, aunque insistiera debido a que él era el único quien podía detener alguna locura suya en caso de emergencia.

A medida que pasaban las semanas, y las salidas aumentaban, el sargento sentía la ausencia de Eren. A pesar de que se fuese por casi 4 días, se sentía solo y vacío. Mientras más salía a las expediciones, más lo extrañaba, sin querer admitirlo. Y cada vez que volvía y lo abrazaba, el tiempo del abrazo iba alargándose, cada vez le permitía más cosas. Entre uno de sus regresos, Eren pudo finalmente darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, a pesar que después fue golpeado por la osadía.  
Comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que sentía cada que vez que él no estaba. Lo necesitaba.

En verdad había terminado enamorándose de él? Realmente le costaba admitirlo.

-Levi, escúchame-dijo Irvin, sacando del trance al pelinegro que al parecer no ponía atención hace más de media hora

-Ah? Que pasa?

-Como que "que pasa"? No anotaste nada de lo que te dije?

-Mm.. no- dijo mirando su hoja vacía

-...Levi, debes parar con esto

-Con que?

-Con lo de Eren, te está perjudicando en el trabajo

-Pero si ahora no está aquí

-Por eso mismo, o acaso no lo extrañas?

-...!-esta vez no pudo evitar su rubor y solo miro hacia otro lado para que no se notase. ¿Como podía adivinar todo lo que pensaba? Claro, se conocían de hace mucho tiempo, pero aún así le inquietaba que acertara un buen numero de veces.

-Dime, lo extrañas?

-...-no hubo respuesta.

El rubio le quedó mirando un largo rato, luego se levantó, fue hacia a él y lo tomó de los hombros.

-Que te pas-mmph!-el pelinegro no pudo terminar ya que Irvin había puesto sus labios contra los suyos. Que asqueroso se sentía, parecía un beso forzado. Era un beso forzado, sin sentimiento alguno. Quería golpearlo y salir de allí, pero el de ojos azules lo tenía bien afirmado de los brazos.

-Olvídate de él-dijo yendo a su cuello para luego lamerlo

-Ghh!.. aléjate de mi maldito cerdo-dijo tratando de empujarlo en vano. ¿A que venía todo eso?

Irvin había desbotonando su camisa, pero Levi actuó a tiempo, pateándolo en el estómago y logrando separarlo.

-Por que aceptaste a Eren?- dijo adolorido, tapándose el lugar donde fue pateado- Por que yo no!?

-Por qué de la nada te intereso tanto, junto con lo que hago?! Si salgo con él es por que me gusta, mierda!-dijo casi gritándole. Le tenía desesperado su comportamiento tan irrespetuoso.

-Qué?

-...!- se tapó la boca instintivamente con una mano. Quedó estupefacto por lo que había dicho. ¿Acababa de decir que le gustaba salir con él? ¿O que él le gustaba? O peor, ambos?. Era eso lo que realmente sentía?

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, cuando la imagen del ojiverde pasó por su mente.

Lo amaba.

No sabía que hacer, no sabía que pasaría ahora. Pero finalmente decidió por decirle todo.

-Sí, él me gusta. Me gusta a ese imbécil de 15 años, sí, a ese llorón de mierda. Si te molesta me vale verga, así que anda a consolarte con tus juguetes como la puta que eres -irritado, salió del lugar sin mirarle, dando un fuerte portazo.

-...Por fin lo confesaste-dijo hablándole al aire, mientras se levantaba con una leve sonrisa. Su plan había sido un éxito. Definitivamente no era la mejor manera, pero sabía que funcionaría.

Desde el principio predijo los sentimientos de Levi hacia Eren, aún antes de que empezaran a salir, y sabía lo muy reservado que era el sargento, y por eso nunca iba a admitirlo y terminaría hiriéndose a si mismo por no reconocerlo. Así que en cuanto se enteró que estaban saliendo, empezó a actuar, permitiéndole salir al ojiverde más seguido sin Levi para que se percatara de una vez por todas la diferencia de estar con Eren y estar solo, y darle un empujón al asunto. Sabía que lo odiaría después de eso, sabía que pensaría mal de él, sabía que podía terminar su amistad de tantos años, y que probablemente le perdería el respeto, pero siempre hay que arriesgar algo, siempre. Y en los asuntos del amor con Levi, no era fácil convencerlo.

-Espero que seas feliz con él, Levi-pensó sonriendo.

.

Levi iba caminando por los pasillos, arreglándose la camiseta, limpiándose la boca y cuello, agradeciendo que nadie estuviese por ahí cerca como para verle en tal estado.

-Tch... estúpido Irvin...-pensó sintiendo un terrible odio y de repente se detuvo-..maldito Eren...-fue lo siguiente que pensó, olvidando lo ocurrido con Smith. Ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía realmente, o que lo había reconocido, era cuando más lo necesitaba. Sus latidos aumentaban pensando en él, viéndolo regresar con una hermosa sonrisa y un cálido abrazo, como las otras veces.

-Ah! ahí estas Levi!-dijo Hanji desde una esquina acercándose

-Que pasa?

-Adivina qué!

-...-alzó una ceja esperando lo que diría

-Tu noviecito al parecer volvió más temprano que otras veces

-Si?-dijo con un tono de desinterés, pero sus ojos delataban lo contrario.

-Si ~ -le sonrió- Creo que ya están afuera-dijo indicando a la puerta de salida

-Bueno, iré a ver como le fue a ese mocoso

.

Ya había llegado al patio y vio que los caballos se acercaban, y detrás de ellos se veía como el cielo se tornaba color naranjo, estaba atardeciendo. Eren en cuanto vio que su Levi estaba esperándolo aceleró el paso del caballo muy feliz. Casi nunca lo esperaba y tenía que ir por él para saludarle. Era otro de esos milagros que lo hacían sentir más esperanzado.

-Levi Heichou, regresé!-dijo cuando ya se había bajado del caballo

-Como les fue?-dijo disimulando a la perfección su emoción por verlo

-Bien!, no nos encontramos con ningún titán en el camino, así que no hay ninguna muerte que reportar señor!-dijo haciendo el típico saludo, que ahora rara vez se lo hacía.

-Que bueno..-dijo cerrando sus ojos por el alivio

Eren le quedó viendo un momento, tratando de resistirse, pero no pudo-...Heichou te extrañé mucho-dijo yendo hacia él para darle el abrazo tan esperado. Pero entonces se sorprendió al sentir las manos ajenas agarrando su capa por la espalda. Levi le había correspondido el abrazo. Todos estaban igual de impresionados viendo la escena. Algunos simplemente no estaban atentos a eso, y pocas se tapaban la boca para no gritar de la emoción.

-..También te extrañé-dijo tapando su rubor en el pecho del menor. Volver a oler su esencia, volver a sentirse en sus brazos, volver a escuchar su voz, volver a verlo, todo era una felicidad para el pelinegro.

-Levi...-dijo en un tono cariñoso y besó suavemente su frente. Estaba tibio.

Levantó el rostro del mayor para verle a los ojos. Tenía un tono rosado en sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, era increíble lo bello que se veía. Lo acercó lentamente ignorando la posibilidad de ser golpeado o castigado por Levi, pero en vez de eso, lo único que pudo hacer el sargento fue cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el momento. Cada vez percibía más cerca la respiración del otro, y sus latidos se hacían más fuertes. Su tiempo se detuvo al sentir sus suaves y dulces labios posarse contra los suyos. Había durado unos tres segundos que parecieron eternos. Quien diría que su primer beso sería en público.

-Me haces tan feliz-dijo en su oído con los ojos cerrados una vez que se separaron, sin dejar de abrazarle. Finalmente se sentía correspondido.

-...Entremos-dijo en voz baja el pelinegro, aún con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mirando a su alrededor, que se estaba llenando de susurros.

-Sí señor- sonrió y fue detrás de él, ignorando al resto.

Armin los vio pasar y no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Mikasa, pensando que en cuanto se cruzara con Levi iría a declararle la guerra o quien sabe de lo que era capaz, pero no se movió.

-No te preocupes Armin, no haré nada-dijo como si le hubiese leído la mente- si Eren es feliz, yo igual lo seré.

-Mikasa...-dijo mostrando una sonrisa algo aliviada. Era bueno saber que no tendría que preocuparse de más.

.

Una vez que Eren y Levi entraron al cuartel, en apenas unos mili-segundos apareció Hanji corriendo hacia ellos y gritando como una loca

-Ahora que mierda quieres?-dijo el sargento por su molesta aparición. Eren en cambio se veía algo asustado y confundido.

-Es oficial! es oficial! Son novios! -dijo girando completamente feliz

-Cállate-dijo sin evitar mostrar un leve rubor. El ojiverde solo sonreía por sus reacciones, era tan adorable.

-Ah ese beso fue tan tierno Levi ~ menos mal Irvin estaba allí para taparme la boca, si no habría gritado en el momento hahaha ~

El pelinegro se tensó al oír el nombre de ese rubio, ¿lo había visto?. Recordó lo que había pasado y que aún tenía trabajo que hacer con él, y más encima solos- Maldición- pensó.

-Ocurre algo?-dijo Eren notando el silencio prolongado del sargento

-No es nada

-Oye hablando de Irvin, me dijo que te llamara, parece que dijo algo de que aún no has terminado los papeleos

-Lo sé-dijo molesto- dile que iré en unos 5 minutos

-Esta bien, dejare que se coqueteen- dijo dándoles la espalda para irse mientras tapaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Levi solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño y el ojiverde reía un poco sonrojado.

-Eren

-S-si?

-Ve al calabozo y limpia tu habitación, es una orden

-P-por qué? Nadie la ha limpiado?

-Si lo hicieron, pero nadie lo hace bien, así que hazlo unas 5 veces

-Pero, a mi no me importa si no está al extremo de limpio

-A mi sí, así que cuando vaya espero que esté a mi gusto

-Eh?

-Después de todo, como esta lejos de el resto de las habitaciones, no se escuchará mucho ruido

-Heichou, de que esta hablado?

-No es obvio? iré a tu habitación esta noche

-P-pero por que?-su cara podía reflejar la confusión que tenía. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que le hizo una seña a Eren para que se acercara, y le susurró algo al oído, algo que el chico titán jamás pensó en su vida que escucharía de parte del sargento.

-Quiero hacer el amor

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Que tal? les gusto? Espero que sí :'D_

_En el próximo capítulo habrá lemon, así que supongo que voy a sustituir la "K+" por "M" :3_

_Así que prepárense para ver a Levi siendo ukeado por Eren XD_

_Los reviews son inmensamente agradecidos ;w; (aunque no tenga muchas palabras para expresarlo)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos nuevamente :D !_

_Subo este capitulo antes por que como había dicho, ya estaba bastante avanzado, y además no quería hacerles esperar tanto uwu_

_Este es el capitulo más largo de los 3, asi que espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo lo hice al revisarlo. Ya saben... por el lemon e¬e_

_Una sugerencia, preparen su cajita de pañuelos para el hard (okno) XD_

_Ya, los dejo para que lean ^^;_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Irvin se encontraba nuevamente sentado en su oficina leyendo uno de sus papeles que tenía encima de la mesa y escuchó que alguien abría la puerta.

-Ah, llegaste-dijo mientras Levi iba acercándose

-Terminemos de una vez con esto-dijo algo enojado. Luego se tapó un poco los ojos, la luz del sol del atardecer que entraba a la habitación le cegaba un poco los ojos. No tardaría en anochecer.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, será un trámite corto y podrás irte

-Eso espero-dijo sentándose frente a él

-Bueno, comencemos. Voy a dictarte los resultados de esta expedición y tú las escribirás, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si-dijo sin apenas escuchar lo que le había dicho.

Empezó a escribir lo que el más alto le decía, copiando cada palabra sin estar atento realmente. Pero medida que pasaba el tiempo, poco a poco su mano iba haciendo movimientos más lentos, hasta que después finalmente se detuvo por completo. No podía dejar de pensar en Eren, y que cada vez que pasaban más los minutos se iba acercando la noche y también su encuentro. Esa noche sería sólo de ellos dos, estarían en su propio mundo, amándose sin temor alguno. Se sonrojó levemente al pensar en todo eso, sin darse cuenta que Irvin seguía presente.  
Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta que estaba siendo ignorado, quedó un rato en silencio, viendo como la cara del más pequeño iba poniéndose roja a través del tiempo. Entonces suspiró, sacando a Levi de su trance.

-Veo que no puedo hacer nada para que te concentres-dijo apoyando sus dedos en la frente

-... Lo siento, está vez si pondré atención-dijo mirando a la mesa, un poco avergonzado. Tenía que trabajar para después encontrarse con Eren, pero no podía. Quería irse de inmediato, casi sin importarle que estuviese sucia (para él) la habitación.

Sacó otro suspiro- mira, si quieres llamo a Hanji para que me ayude a terminar con esto, y tu tengas la noche libre.

-En serio?-dijo levantando la vista para verle. Era raro que Irvin le dejara aunque sea unos minutos libres, en especial porque podía saber que se juntaría con Eren. Podría ser una trampa.

-Si, pero si Hanji trabaja tiempo extra por ti, le deberás algo a cambio

-Lo sé-dijo pensando en qué estupideces se le ocurriría a Hanji para devolverle el favor.

-Y que dices?

-... No estás tramando nada cierto?

- Tu crees que haría ese tipo de cosas?-dijo sonriendo como si la situación fuese de la más ligera.

-Quien sabe…

Lo pensó por un momento, dudoso. Sabía que Irvin no era un mentiroso, pero realmente era extraño de él que diese una propuesta como esa. Finalmente aceptó.

Se despidió, y se levantó, yendo hacia la puerta hasta que el rubio habló.

-Disfruta tu noche con Eren-dijo sonriendo al ver como había dado en el blanco cuando el otro se detuvo en seco.

Levi lo miró de reojo y notó su sonrisa, pero ésta era diferente de las demás, y sólo podía significar una cosa. Entonces se dio cuenta lo que en verdad planeaba ese Smith. Lo que había planeado desde el principio.

-Tú... hiciste que dejaran salir a Eren sin mí a las expediciones?

-Tal vez, pero por una buena causa

-Y me besaste forzosamente sólo para reconocer que...quiero... a Eren?-dijo lo penúltimo algo avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a decir cosas así.

-Si, lo siento por eso-dijo riendo levemente.

Chasqueó la lengua, probablemente tendría que darle otro favor a Irvin por haberlo "ayudado" en su relación con el ojiverde. Pero no le perdonaría el hecho de que le ensució la boca y el cuello. Aún sentía que estaba sucio, a pesar de que se lavó unas 10 veces antes de entrar a la habitación.

.

-Uff… por fin creo que terminé-se dijo a sí mismo el castaño quitándose el sudor de la frente.

Había limpiado 5 veces la habitación del calabozo(en especial la cama) tal y como le había ordenado el Sargento. Además aprovechó de quitarse todos los cinturones para no desperdiciar tiempo. Estaba agotado, pero eso no le impediría hacerlo con Levi. Se sonrojó un poco. De alguna manera aún no podía creer lo que le había dicho, porque, no podía pasarle tanto milagro en un día. Primero, el hecho de que lo estaba esperando. Segundo, el que le hubiese correspondido el abrazo. Tercero, lo extrañó. Y por último y más importante, dejó que le besara en la boca, EN LA BOCA, el ser más limpio y obsesionado con la limpieza dejó que probara sus limpios y puros labios. Pero el pelinegro se lo había dicho en serio. No pudo evitar sonreír solo, finalmente una de las grandes metas de Yeager se haría realidad esa noche. Y para no arruinarlo, antes de ir a limpiar el calabozo, les dijo explicitamente a Armin y Mikasa que no fuesen a verlo en medio de la noche (en especial a Mikasa), ya que esa noche sería muy especial para él y su "novio". Para su suerte, la chica estaba al parecer de buenas y no se enojó. Lo único que le dijo fue "No dejes que ese enano camine mañana". Al principio no había entendido lo que dijo, pero después se sonrojó en sobremanera diciéndole que no era una bestia como para dejarlo inmóvil.  
De pronto, escuchó que la puerta se abría,y luego unos pasos bajar por la escalera, hasta llegar al calabozo, era nada menos que su Leviciento. Ah, si él supiera que le decía así en su mente sería hombre muerto.

-Ya terminaste?-dijo el castaño sorprendido al pensar que el tiempo se le había pasado volando.

-No exactamente, resulta que me dejaron salir antes-dijo ya al frente suyo

-Ah que bueno, y por qué?-dijo sonriendo

-...No podía concentrarme-dijo evitando sacar un sonrojo.

Eren en cambio se le subió la sangre a las mejillas. Por un momento pensó que la causa de su desconcentración era porque estuvo pensando en él. Si esa era la razón, le hacía feliz. Era otro milagro más en ese día.

-Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo-dijo empujándolo a la cama

-Ah, Levi esp-no pudo terminar debido a que le había besado. Quedó algo sorprendido, no pensó que tomaría la iniciativa, y menos que lo besaría. Lo correspondió, notando que era un beso desesperado, que de a poco se fue suavizando y luego profundizándose.

-No limpiaste nada mal, mocoso- dijo algo jadeante al separarse, admirando el rostro del castaño, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

-Heichou..

-Si?

-Ehm...por qué… has estado tan… afectivo hoy?

-...-se mantuvo en silencio, sin poder responder

-...Heichou?

El mayor llevó su rostro cerca de su cuello, para que no lo viese, apretando levemente su ropa cerca de sus hombros-Te amo-pensaba Levi. "Te amo" quería decirle, pero no le salían las palabras.  
Aún así, Eren pudo entenderle. De alguna forma, lo podía sentir. Sonrió cerrando sus ojos, acariciando sus cabellos.  
Quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que el pelinegro levanto su rostro para ver nuevamente al ojiverde, y ambos acortaron la distancia para darse un dulce y breve beso. Casi al instante si dieron uno más, con la diferencia que abrieron levemente sus bocas para saborearse. Eren llevó sus manos al rostro del otro, para profundizarlo, y no tardaron en sacar sus lenguas, que fueron explorándose entre ellas, sacando de vez en cuando unos leves gemidos de ambos. Continuaron danzando sus lenguas dentro y fuera de sus bocas hasta que el oxígeno no les dio para más, separándose por apenas unos centímetros, viendo ambos cada gesto en el rostro ajeno.

-...Te quiero-dijo el menor sonriendo, viéndole directamente a los ojos mientras tocaba sus mejillas.

El mayor se ruborizó, y frunció el ceño-Te odio

-Eh? Por qué?-dijo como si fuese a llorar.

-Por decir esas cosas con tanta facilidad- realmente, le tenía envidia.

El ojiverde se rió en voz baja-No es fácil, al principio me costo mucho decírtelo, recuerdas?

-Tch..-desvío su mirada, se había enojado.

Eren también frunció su ceño, y lo tomó de los brazos para darse vuelta, quedando encima del sargento

-No te distraigas ahora-dijo dándole una mirada demasiado seductora para Levi.

Fue a su cuello, quitando el nudo de su típico pañuelo para dejar al descubierto su blanca piel. La tocó con su nariz, percibiendo el dulce aroma que provenía, y luego comenzó a besarle, de vez en cuando dándole unas suaves mordidas. El pelinegro movió su cabeza hacia un lado para darle más espacio, cerrando sus ojos por las caricias que le daba.

Con sus manos, el menor fue desabotonando su camiseta, abriéndola para pasear sus dedos por ese ejercitado torso, provocando que el azabache se estremeciera, dando un suspiro.

-He esperado tanto por esto..-susurro Eren, sonriendo mientras bajaba su lengua por el pecho del otro, y rozado la punta de sus dedos con sus pezones.

El mayor dio otro suspiro, evitando sacar sonidos extraños de su boca, pero le costaba. Se sentía demasiado bien, como si nunca lo hubiesen tocado. Eren continuó explorando sus puntos sensibles con las manos, incorporándose para admirar la hermosa vista que tenía. Poco después volvió a darle un beso a su sargento, lo abrazó por la espalda y lo levantó , terminando los dos sentados.  
Continuaron besándose, mientras Levi le abrazaba por la espalda, subiéndole levemente la polera, y Eren se encargaba de quitar sus cinturones.

Se separaron una vez que sólo les quedaban sus pantalones blancos, notando que ambos tenían una erección por debajo de la ropa.

-Nhh..-el castaño cerró sus ojos al sentir la mano del mayor en su entrepierna, frotándola tortuosamente por un buen rato. Luego sintió que abría su cierre, liberando el miembro que ya estaba algo húmedo. El pelinegro se relamió los labios comenzando a masturbarle mientras recostaba al ojiverde.

-Ahh!- se sobresaltó cuando el sargento abrió su boca para saborear la punta de su erección, que lo fue introduciendo de a poco hasta la mitad, y comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, sin dejar de masturbar- Mhh! A-ahh...Levi...-el menor llevo sus manos al cabello del otro, sintiendo más profundo los movimientos, sin dejar de jadear.

Levi de vez en cuando abría su ojos para verle. Los sonidos que salían de su boca, los gemidos de Eren , y el plop que se producía cuando sacaba el miembro para tomar un respiro, todo comenzaba a excitarle. Era obsceno, pero le encantaba. Inconscientemente había comenzado a masturbarse a sí mismo por debajo de sus pantalones para satisfacerse, sacando unos leves gemidos ahogados.

La vista de Eren era simplemente erótica. Se deleitaba viendo como su sargento saboreaba cada parte de su hombría con esa ágil lengua que tenía-Ghh!..H-heichou...d-deténgase...a este paso..yo..ahh!-dijo apenas, tratando de contenerse agarrando fuertemente unos cuantos mechones del mayor.

El azabache fue deteniendo sus movimientos hasta que sacó su miembro a tiempo, dejando salir unos jadeos, con sus ojos cerrados y un tono sonrosado en sus mejillas, provocando que el menor se excitara más al verlo así.

-Eren..-dijo casi en una súplica, acercándose para luego besarle salvajemente, siendo correspondido de igual manera, mordiendo y saboreándose entre ellos. El castaño deslizó sus manos por la espalda ajena hasta llegar a su trasero, agarrándolo con algo de fuerza, ronroneando al escuchar un gemido del mayor como respuesta. Puso un dedo del medio entre sus nalgas, frotándole su abertura, gruñendo de placer al recibir más gemidos, a pesar de que fuesen leves y algo roncos. Dejó de besarle y en un impulso lo recostó sin mucho cuidado, quitándole la última prenda mientras le miraba intensamente todo el cuerpo.  
El sargento no pudo evitar temblar de la emoción al verlo así, era como la mirada que ponía al ver a un titán para atacarle, pero esta vez lo "atacaría" a él. Le enloquecía que fuese tan dominante con él.

Levi se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el glande bien lubricado frotándose en su entrada, provocando que se contraiga con el deseo de que entrara pronto, pero Eren se tomaba su tiempo, guardando cada expresión de su superior en la mente.

-A-apúrate imbécil- le apretó su piel en la espalda, llegando a rasguñarle suavemente, estaba impaciente.

-Lo siento, es que no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo- le besó tiernamente y comenzó a penetrarlo con suma delicadeza. Cuando había entrado lo suficiente se detuvo un momento para que el otro se acostumbrara, a pesar de que no se veía incómodo-Estás bien?- no quería pensar que le dolía.

-Si... sólo me molesta, pero no es mucho

-Que bueno..-dijo aliviado.

Poco después empezó a moverse, gimiendo en voz baja por lo estrecho y ardiente que se sentía allí dentro. Levi en cambio, trataba de limitarse a hacer algún ruido, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-Levi... déjame escucharte..-dijo llevando una de sus manos a sus pezones para rodearlos y pellizcarlos suavemente.

-Gh..ahh!-no pudo suprimir ese gemido, y en adelante no pudo con ninguno más-Mhhh!-cerró más sus ojos cuando el ojiverde se acercó a su oído para lamerlo.

-C-cómo se siente, Heichou?-dijo con un toque de lujuria en su oído provocándole escalofríos.

-B-bien..-dijo en un gemido, moviendo su cabeza a un lado y viéndolo de reojo.

Aún así, Eren no se sentía del todo satisfecho. Aceleró un poco sus embestidas, afilando más su mirada, y con su mano libre masturbó la erección del mayor, sin dejar de pellizcarle su botón rosado de piel.

-Ahh..n-no..p-para...hhahh!-arqueó su espalda al sentir tanto placer. Sus gemidos empezaban a ser cada vez más audibles, encendiendo al chico titán, que ahora no pestañeaba ni por un segundo.

-Como me encantas Levi..-dijo sonriendo entre jadeos, acelerando más sus embestidas y haciendo retorcer a su amante con sus estímulos.

Fue a su boca y la besó con pasión, siendo correspondido mientras ambos se veían con sus ojos entrecerrados de vez en cuando.

El menor arrastró ambas manos desde su pecho hasta sus piernas, que temblaban levemente. Las acarició, percatándose que había otro punto sensible por ahí que hacía gemir a Levi. Le manoseó por toda esa zona y parte del torso sintiendo que se tensaba en unos 3 puntos en específico. Cada vez que el sargento gemía Eren gruñía placenteramente, haciendo sus movimientos más salvajes. Luego empezó a entrar más profundo, cerrando levemente sus ojos por el placer, y sin dejar de besarle.

El pelinegro de a poco comenzó a mover sus caderas, sintiendo como el falo penetraba lo más profundo que podía. Se separaron cuando tuvieron la necesidad de respirar adecuadamente, uniendo sus lenguas por un hililo de saliva. Ambos se miraban lascivamente, mientras lentamente el castaño iba penetrándole más fuerte, haciendo que sonaran sus pieles en todo el lugar.  
-AH! E-eren!- dijo gimoteando. Había sentido una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo cuando la punta del miembro le había rozado la próstata, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos-S-sigue...ahí...mhhm!-se mordió el labio inferior, comenzando perder la razón cuando era tocado dentro suyo en ese punto tan sensible.

-T-te gusta..allí?..-dijo en un gruñido el menor embistiéndole más fuerte, llegando a sonar la cama de poca calidad en la que estaban.

-Nghh! s-si..hahh!-hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, teniendo espasmos por todo su cuerpo junto con las ondas de placer cuando chocaban sus pieles. A penas podía abrir sus ojos para ver a Eren y los cerraba al instante, sintiéndose completamente invadido y dominado por su mirada.

Eren también comenzaba a sentirse al borde del clímax. Sentía que perdía la vista, y su cuerpo se helaba por el sudor, pero aún así trataba de ver el rostro de su sargento con todo detalle, y con el poco raciocinio que le quedaba, fue a su oído susurrándole miles de palabras que parecían enloquecer al mayor, que ya tenía la mente completamente nublada por el sexo, casi gritando por cada estocada -E-eren! T-te..a-...AHH!-tensó todos sus músculos al sentir el orgasmo, dando el último grito más fuerte de la noche y manchando el pecho del ojiverde, que se vino unos segundos después al sentir que el recto del mayor apretaba más su miembro.

Quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos, con sus ojos cerrados y equilibrando sus respiraciones que estaban entrecortadas. El pelinegro hizo un pequeño gemido ronco cuando el falo salió de su entrada junto con un hililo de semen, ensuciando la cama y parte de su trasero.

-Levi...-susurró Yeager recostándose a su lado y dándole un cálido abrazo de frente- Gracias

-Por que?-dijo aún algo agitado

-Por salir conmigo, por aceptarme, y por corresponderme-dijo besándole la mejilla. El mayor sonrojado, lo tomó del rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

-Eren

-Si?

-...Te amo

Eren abrió un poco sus ojos sorprendido por lo último dicho, pero entonces sonrió, sintiendo su corazón latir de alegría.

-También yo..

Ambos se dieron un último beso antes de que el castaño lo llevara a su pecho, dispuesto a dormir. Pero Levi, que pensaba si ducharse e irse a su habitación o no, decidió quedarse allí y disfrutar la noche junto a su bestia, después de todo, tarde o temprano el resto sabría lo que ocurrió esa noche.

**Fin**

o0o0o0o0o0o

_Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia ! :'D_

_espero que la hayan disfrutado \(^w^ )/_

_y nos volveremos a leer la próxima vez x3_

_Los reviews son inmensamente agradecidos ;w; (aunque no tenga muchas palabras para expresarlo)_


End file.
